


Step Up To the Plate, Son of Iris

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cabin Head, Hermes Cabin - Freeform, Iris!Luke, pjo godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: An unforeseen event, lead with integrity Luke.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Hermes Cabin
Kudos: 17





	Step Up To the Plate, Son of Iris

The Hermes Cabin, larger than every other cabin, waves their Cabin Head goodbye. Luke, older than the rest, holds on to the younger ones. Ones who think that their older brother will forget them.

He will. They always do.

He holds onto them, whispering lies and keeping on a brave face. He’s sixteen, the eldest in the Cabin. He should be next for Cabin Head.

Chiron walks up. The camper is long out of sight. Most of the Hermes Cabin is ready to leave, but a couple of them still hold onto Luke. 

“Hermes Cabin,” Chiron looks at his clipboard, “Have we decided who is to be your next Cabin.”

The squeaky voice of Connor Stoll pops up, “Luke!”

“Yeah!” Travis chimes in, “Luke.”

“Is that allowed?” Luke asks, “I’m not a Hermes kid.”

The other Hermes campers start chanting his name. Tear stained eyes look up to him. The rowdy bunch follow his direction. He’d be a perfect fit.

“It’s never been done, but since you’re the oldest and with a quest under your belt —” Chiron looks over at the campers, “I don’t see why not.”

A cheer erupts from the Hermes Cabin.

“First meeting is tonight, Cabin Head.”


End file.
